


pats

by LightningRei



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Avocato and Quinn keep each other company.





	pats

**Author's Note:**

> they're hard to write

 

Avocato sat in the deck, looking through some files about Terra Con Prime, and prisoner files. Blankly going through them, he just hoped that there was just something about his son that he may have skimmed over. The files almost felt like a lost cause, but it kept his resolve to find his son in tact.

A hand landed on his head in between his ears, followed by a friendly voice.

“Still trying to dig up some info on your kid, right?” Quinn asked.

Avocato looked up at her, then down in front of him. He sighed.

“Yeah, it’s tough.”

“I have no idea how you’re feeling, but I know that it must suck. Regardless, we’ll definitely find out about his whereabouts, and find him.” She said, quickly rubbing his head and walking off.

Avocato sighed again, closing all the files.

“OH, so you let Quinn pet you?” Gary said, seemingly coming out from nowhere.

He flinched, a little startled by the loud voice.

“Gary..”

“Can  _I_  pet you, Avocato?” He asked eagerly, reaching over with his right hand already.

Avocato harshly slapped his hand away, very unamused.

“No. Don’t touch me.”

He got out of the chair he sat in and started walking away from his idiot of a friend.

“But you let Quinn touch you.”

“But you’re not Quinn.”

“Pssh, fine Avo _cato._  But I will lay my hand upon your head someday, and i will feel that delicate  **fur**. Just you wait,” He said, starting to walk backwards. “JUST YOU WAIT!”

Avocato rolled his eyes and smirked, thankfully Gary couldn’t see it. He left the main deck, to which he heard Gary’s screams trail out as he fell down the anti-gravity hallway. He headed back to the room he resided in, collapsing onto his bed.

Not realizing he had fallen asleep, he was awoken by a knocking by his door, followed by someone saying, “I’m coming in.”

Avocato didn’t protest, so the door opened, letting Quinn in.

“Quinn.”

“Avocato.. I just wanted to talk with you for a bit.”

“About..?”

“Well, nothing specific. Too busy to hold up a normal conversation?”

He scoffed, but in a laughing way. “Nah, of course not.” He sat up, leaving room for Quinn to sit on his bed. She fully stepped into his room, the door closing behind her. She sat next to Avocato, leaning on the wall.

She inhaled and sighed. “So, your son. What was he like?”

His ears twitched a little.

He looked at Quinn, a little distressed and confused as to why she was curious.

“Why do want to know?”

She shrugged. “I’m just trying to help you. Reminiscing over the positive things of something makes me always feel better about what I’ve lost. Even if it’s just temporary.”

His eyebrows creased slightly, before looking away. Avocato thought about the memories about him and his son, trying to figure out just what he wanted to say.

“Well, he’s always been a smug little brat. But he’s always been smart. Definitely someone I’m proud of.” He sighed nostalgically.

Quinn slid over and sat closer to him, getting a better look into his eyes.

“Wow, is that so? Sounds like a pretty good kid to me.”

“Yeah, he was. I’d do anything to get him back.” He looked down at his hands, his ears drooping.

Quinn slowly pet his head, pressing down his ears with every stroke.

“ _Mrow._ ”

She paused, he cringed.

“Was that a-”

“Don’t let that leave this room.”

She chuckled. “Of course.”

There was a weird silence between them that lasted a while. Avocato subtly nudged his head telling Quinn to start the strokes again. She laughed softly and did so.

The door to Avocato’s room abruptly opened, with Gary standing in it.

“AHA!”

“Get out.” The two said simultaneously, staring daggers into Gary.

He huffed, turning around and leaving. Avocato and Quinn stared at him in slight dismay and embarrassment.


End file.
